notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Scout Classes
Scout classes are the fourth major class archetype to appear in Night of the Dead 2. They are by far the fastest and most agile classes, having high movement as well as speed and stealth related abilities. They excel in operating solo, where they scour the map for items, ammunition, and weapons for their companions. A scout class is still a valuable resource when operating alongside its allies. They provide defensive and evasion skills helping squadmates to escape attack, as well as slows and disables to keep enemies at bay. Scout classes are the most physically frail of any class type, relying almost solely on their own agility to survive. Offensively they lack the hard hitting power of Fighter Classes and Heavy Classes. Their role is one of logistics, keeping the team well supplied, mitigating the effects of enemy assault, and operating alone or in the team as needed by the mission. NOTD2 will feature only two Scout classes at launch, with a third being revealed later. Tier 1: Recon The Recon returns, as the master of stealth and evasive action. Highly adept at a non-combative support role, the Recon is ideally suited to long durations spent away from the team. His large inventory, fast movement, and plethora of defensive and stealth based skills make him excellent for looting items and staying alive while doing so. In battle he features slows and buffs to help protect his allies or mitigate the threat of his enemies. Recons are the most fragile of the two current scout, but are the faster of the two. Overall the class requires a keen eye and faster reactions, avoiding danger and acting smart is almost as valuable as being good with your skills. As the Tier 1 Scout class, the Recon has no special restrictions before it can be unlocked. Tier 2: Marksman The Marksman is NOTD's resident sharpshooter. He is deadly with a rifle, and an expert at dispatching enemies from afar. The Marksman is the slower of the two scout classes, but by far the stronger in combat. He features powerful area of effect and single target skills to counter every kind of enemy he'll face. When acting covert he has skills for both speed and stealth, although not quite on par with the Recon's. The Marksman is best deployed as a scout sniper. Staying in front of the team slightly he uses his great field of vision to spot enemies and pick off threats before they ever reach the team. He has the tools to eliminate every target from a distance, and a good Marksman never gives his enemies a chance to get close. As the Tier 2 Scout class players must first unlock all Tier 1 classes before they can unlock the Marksman. Tier 3: MYSTERY An enigmatic and currently unknown class. It will not be present at the launch of Night of the Dead 2, and will be added sometimes during Alpha or Beta testing. The mystery class is the last scout class unlocked, so it will no doubt be the most difficult to play. While little official information is known, it has been stated this is not a returning class from Night of the Dead. The class will be brand new, featuring all new skills and a playstyle not currently seen. Not much else is known about this secretive class. As the Tier 3 Scout, players must first unlock both Tier 2 and 1 classes before unlocking the Mystery class. Category:NOTD 2 Category:Scout Classes